Lindsey Weir 3
by PLLMBAV
Summary: (ANOTHER SEQUEL TO LINDSEY WEIR) It's November already. The feud is over and so is any chance for Lindsey to have a relationship with anyone. But there's a new guy! Zack. Read the other stories first. Drama and mystery. T for language. Read and Review?
1. The New Guy

Thank you for reading the third story in the Lindsey Weir series. Make sure to read the first two stories before you read this one. If you don't, this won't make sense. Okay enjoy!

* * *

LINDSEY:

"It's November. November! How the hell did that happen?" I said.

"Um, yesterday was October 31st so the next day is November 1st?" Sarah answered.

"Okay, I wasn't really looking for an answer. I was just wondering how it happened so fast!"

"I have a question," Erica snapped. "Why did we go hunting last night?"

Sarah laughed. "There were kids everywhere last night. And their parents. We would have been seen."

"We could have gone out after the little kids went to bed," Erica pointed out.

"Dumbass teenagers doing dumbass things come out at that time," I told her.

"Whatever. Hey did you guys see the new guy?"

"There's a new guy? What new guy?" I asked.

"This guy from California. Just moved here. He's pretty cute. Sophomore. I think I saw him carrying a guitar case," Erica answered.

"His name's Zack. And he is pretty attractive." Sarah told me.

_Ahhhh I see what's going on here._

"Guys I'm not ready. I just broke up with Ethan, Rory and Jesse both kissed me. I need to take a break from boys for a while!"

"That happened, like what, a month ago? You're safe! Ethan hasn't tried to take you back, Rory hasn't tried to claim you his, and you haven't heard from Jesse since. Move on!"

"Thanks Erica, you're so supportive," I said sarcastically. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table with the guys. I know what you're thinking. This is one of the rare times when we're all sitting together. Actually we've been doing this for about a week now.

Sarah tapped on my shoulder. "That's Zack." She pointed to a tall guy who was in really good shape. He was tall with short dirty blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

_God he's beautiful._

"I'm going to get a soda," I announced. I left my friends at the table and walked over to the soda machine. I put my money in and a Pepsi popped out. I picked it up, turned around and ran into someone. It was Zack.

"I am so sorry!" I told him.

"It's totally okay. My fault for standing so close. Good thing that wasn't open right?" he pointed to my soda.

"Uh yeah good thing it wasn't… I'm Lindsey."

"Zack. Just moved here from California."

"Welcome to Whitechapel!" I greeted.

"Thanks. Are all the girls here as nice and pretty as you?"

_He thinks I'm pretty._

"Um yes. But they're all junior or seniors."

He shrugged. "Eh, flirting with girls who are older than me doesn't work out for me. Are you a sophomore?"

"I'm a freshman."

"Perfect," he said as he smiled an adorable half smile.

* * *

BENNY:

We were sitting at the table watching Lindsey with the new kid.

_I think she's flirting with him._

"Okay he's a good looking guy, she's a pretty girl, and how is this not going downhill in flames right now?" I asked.

"Dude, do just not have any faith in your sister?" Ethan asked me.

"Not unless I know the guy. I'm going over there." I got up and walked over to them.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Erica yelled after me.

"Hey, Lindsey. Who is this?" I asked her.

"Benny, this is Zack. He's new. Zack, this is my older brother Benny."

"What's up man?"

"Would you, uh, like to join us for lunch?" I asked him. I saw Lindsey's eyes get big.

"Actually, I'm hanging out with my cousin and his friends today. But thanks. See you later Lindsey."

Zack walked off and left me alone with my sister.

"What the hell Benny?"

"You like him," I pointed out.

"I do not!" she defended.

"Lindsey and Zack, sitting in a tree-" I sang.

She interrupted me. "You're an idiot."

"Come on, I think it's cute how you have a first crush."

"Technically, Ethan was my first crush." She admitted.

"Yes, but it wasn't that obvious with him."

Lindsey's face got red. "Was it really that obvious?"

I nodded and we walked back to the table.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What do you think of this Zack guy? What do you think of Lindsey's little crush? Will this cause drama with the boys?

And it's November! Thoughts on that?

Thank you for reading! I hope you love this story. Please read my other ones if you haven't already.

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	2. First Date?

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

School was over and I started walking home when Zack came up to me.

"Hey, wanna maybe hang out tonight?" he asked me.

_Play it cool Linds, play it cool._

"Um I don't know. Maybe. If I'm available."

"Well can I have your number so I can call you?"

I eagerly pulled a pen out of my bag and wrote it on a piece of paper.

"Thanks. See you around Weir."

_He called me Weir!_

* * *

BENNY:

Lindsey and I were lying on the couch in the living room. We just finished dinner, no one else was home, and we were so bored.

"So is my crush on Zack really that obvious?" she asked me. I was about to answer, but her phone rang.

She gasped. "It's Zack. Do I answer it? Wait I should probably wait a couple rings so it won't seem like I've been waiting. But I can't wait too long, what if it goes to voicemail? How should I greet him? Should I say hello? Or should I say something like yay you called?" She kept rambling on and on and freaking out. It was scaring me. I took her phone from her.

"Lindsey's phone. This is her brother Benny," I answered.

"Hey Benny, its Zack. Remember me from lunch?"

"Yes I remember you. You calling for Lindsey?"

"Well I did call her phone."

"I think she's available," I said slowly. I turned around and saw Lindsey still freaking out. "You're in luck, she is!" I handed her the phone.

"Hey Zack. What's up?"

I gave her the okay sign. She left the room. About five minutes later she came running into the living room screaming.

"LINDSEY! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Eeeep! Zack just asked me out. He wants to grab a coffee at Lotta Lotte. Can I go? Please?"

_Aww she's too cute when she's in love._

"Fine I guess. But I'm responsible for you so be home by eight. 'Kay?"

She nodded and skipped, literally skipped, out the front door.

_Oh yeah, it's obvious._

* * *

And that's the end of chapter two!

Lindsey and Zack, sittin' in a tree, g!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Will Zack and Lindsey try to start dating?

How amazing is Benny for answering the phone for his sister? Will he try to help her out?

Thank you for reading!

PLLMBAV


	3. Please Don't Be One

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

Zack and I were at Lotta Latte hanging out. We were having a blast, just talking. I didn't want it to end, but unfortunately my curfew was coming up.

"I have to go. Told my brother I would be home before eight. If I'm going to make it, I better start walking now."

"Are you kidding? It's cold and dark out. Let me drive you," he offered.

"You have a car?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Nothing too fancy. Just my dad's old Saturn. But hey, it works and that's all that matters."

I agreed to the car ride.

_I feel like this is a dream. This can't be happening!_

We pulled up in front of my house. "Thanks for the coffee. I really had fun tonight. You seem like an interesting guy, Zack."

"Goodnight Weir."

_Should I kiss him? Or would it be too soon?_

I opened the door and climbed out of the car. I walked up the front steps. He didn't leave until I opened the front door and walked inside.

_Like a gentleman._

Benny was in his room. I passed by him on my way to my room.

"How was coffee?" he asked me.

"It was fun. Should I have kissed him?"

Benny's eyebrows raised. "Did you?" he wondered.

"No, but I was thinking about it. I didn't want to make it seem too soon."

"Well you have been kissing a lot of guys lately. I think it's time for a break."

"Yeah, if I do kiss him, please don't call me a slut again."

He came over and hugged me. "I won't. I love you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, love you too."

We were in the middle of hugging when I felt my stomach make a noise.

"Damn it," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked me.

"Sorry to break the sibling hug, but I need a vampire moment. I'm going back out to go find a rat or something."

"Okay, I'll give you another hour."

I super sped out of the house and to the graveyard across town. I found a fat rat on a tombstone. I was about to get it when a guy super sped in front of me and grabbed it before I could. I was about to say something when I saw his jacket.

_Crap, please don't let that be Zack. Wait, if he's a vampire, shouldn't I be happy?_

* * *

BENNY:

"That was fast," I told Lindsey when she walked past my room. She was gone for like ten minutes. "Catch anything?"

She came into my room. "No, but I did see something that scared me."

"Like what?"

"I think Zack's a vampire. I didn't see his face, but I did see his jacket."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So what if he is a vampire? You're a vampire! Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"I don't know. I just met him. Reveling to someone you're a vampire isn't something you do when you first meet. Unless you're Erica," she smirked.

I laughed. "I think you're safe. I mean, he didn't see you."

"Yeah but I saw him. I'm going to think about that every time I see him, talk to him, think about him-"

"I think you're overreacting about this. You don't know for sure it was him."

"I saw his jacket Benny!"

I remembered the jacket he was wearing earlier. "So what? You think he's the only guy who wears a black hoodie?"

"Shut up! I say he's a vampire," she snapped. Lindsey left my room. I closed the door and got ready for bed.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How much of a gentleman is Zack? He offered Lindsey a ride! In his car! Could he have a thing for her?

Was it Zack that Lindsey saw? Did he see Lindsey? Is Zack a vampire? What do you think?

Thank you so much for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	4. It Wasn't Him

Thank you for continuing! I love you guys and gals. If you haven't read the first two stories already, I suggest you do. Oh and in the chapter, I do a different character's point of view.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was at my locker, trying to figure out how to talk to Zack about the night before.

_Just confront him. And get it over with._

I closed my locker and walked over to him. "I saw you in the graveyard last night. After you dropped me off at my house," I admitted.

He had a questioning look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I was in the graveyard and I saw you. I didn't see your face, but I did see your jacket."

"Weir, you think I'm the only guy who wears a black hoodie? And why was a girl like you doing in a graveyard so late at night?"

"My mom is buried there. I pay my respects to her whenever I can, no matter what time of day it is," I lied. Sorta. My mom is dead and she is buried there, but that's not why I was there.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he told me.

"Not the point! The point is was that you I saw?"

"Honestly, no. After I dropped you off I went home." He answered. I was checking for any signs of lying, but I was getting nothing. He was telling the truth.

"Sorry. I must have seen some other guy in a black hoodie. And FYI, I wasn't alone," I lied, "my brother was with me."

I turned around and walked off.

_I'm sure it was him._

* * *

ZACK:

I ditched the rest of the day after Lindsey came and talked to me.

_I don't think she believed me when I told her it wasn't me. But that was the truth! Well sorta…_

My mom and I are living with my cousin for a while until she finds us a house. I knew he was home. I drove up the long driveway and parked the car. I ran inside the house and found my cousin in his room.

"Dude she saw you!" I shouted at him.

He turned around. "Who saw me?" he asked me calmly.

"Lindsey Weir," I snapped.

"Ah that girl you're dating."

"I'm not dating her, she's just some girl I met," I snapped again.

"Watch the attitude. Chill out! So what she saw me? She knows we exist. Her friends fight magical stuff all the time."

"You need to be careful. I don't want her to know I'm related to you."

"What's wrong with being related to me?" he asked me.

"What's wrong is she knows what you're like. And her friends know too. I don't want her to think I'm anything like you because I'm not!" I stormed out of his room and got in my car and drove away.

* * *

BENNY:

I was walking to my next class when I saw Lindsey sitting on the floor by her locker. I sat down next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"Zack told me the truth. It wasn't him in the graveyard."

"Who was it then?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I wish I knew."

"Don't worry about it too much. It would have just been someone paying their respects."

"I don't think so," she argued. "He grabbed a rat and flew away."

"Maybe its guy who is a vampire who was paying his respect to his dead girlfriend or something, and decided to grab a snack before he left?"

She laughed.

"Get to class," I told her as I walked off.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter four!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

So if it wasn't Zack, who could it be? He said it was his cousin. Who is his cousin? Please tell me what you think.

Will Lindsey drop it? Or will she keep questioning who was in the graveyard?

Zack's cousin is a vampire. Could Zack be a vampire? Will he tell Lindsey?

Thank you for reading! Please review?

PLLMBAV


	5. Why Are They Related?

Thanks for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was waiting outside for Benny so we could walk home together. He went off to find Ethan, so I was just standing outside. I was fake texting so it wouldn't look like I was lost. Zack walked up to me.

"Hey, where were you? Did you ditch?" I asked him.

"I had to talk to my cousin about something. Listen, Weir, about last night in the graveyard-"

I interrupted him. "Don't worry about it! It was probably some old guy-"

This time he interrupted me. "No it wasn't. It was my cousin. Listen, Weir, don't hunt in the graveyard late at night alone anymore. Take one of your friends with you. One who can fight."

_Did he just say hunt?_

"Um why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because my cousin is dangerous," he told me. "Like you have no idea."

"Who is your cousin?"

"I can't tell you," he mumbled.

"So you can't tell me? How the hell is that supposed to help me? What if he interacts with me but I don't know who he is?"

"You know who he is!" he snapped.

"I don't if you won't tell me! My brother was pissed at me for a whole year and wouldn't tell me why. He told the guy I liked why, but he wouldn't tell me either. I was kidnapped one night and my friends told me, but none of them told me what happened to me! They were having secret meetings about me, and I got so pissed at all of them when I confronted them about it!"

"Okay, um, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm sick of people keeping secrets from me. Everyone says it's for my own good, but it never is." I walked off and when I was out of his sight I flew home.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Benny. **Flew home.**

**Why?** he replied.

**Got in a fight with Zack. He's keeping secrets from me.**

**Okay we'll talk about it when I get home. I'm walking with Ethan.**

I turned my phone off and the doorbell rang. It was Rory.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" I asked him when I opened the door.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Come in," I gestured.

"I wanted to talk to you about our kiss. You know, the time we made out in a stall in the girl's bathroom."

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that."

I was confused. "Rory, that happened weeks ago. You already apologized. And I already forgave you."

"I know, but, I just feel bad about it."

"Well get over it! I forgave you, I forgave all of you. I'm no longer mad. The only person I'm mad at right now is Zack."

"You're new boy toy?" he asked me.

"What!? He is not my new boy toy," I defended.

Rory raised his eyebrow at me. "Uh huh."

"Get out of my house, Roar," I smirked. He laughed.

"Before I go, I want to tell you something else."

"What?" I asked.

"You're a pretty damn good kisser."

"Get out," I said as I pointed to the door. He walked out, laughing.

_God, that kid is weird._

I heard the back door open.

_Why would Benny use the back door?_

"Benny?" I called out.

"Nope," a man said as he turned the corner.

"How the hell did you get in Jesse?"

"Easy. I super sped by when you told your blond friend to come in. I had permission to enter your house."

"Why the hell are you here?" I snapped.

"I hear you've met my cousin, Zachary," Jesse smirked.

_Zack? Jesse is Zack's cousin? Oh you have got to freaking kidding me!\_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter five!

WHAT!? Jesse is Zack's cousin!? Who saw that coming?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What did you think of the little argument between Zack and Lindsey? Do you think Lindsey got too overdramatic? Do you think Zack is mad at Lindsey?

Why did Rory come over to talk to Lindsey? Was he just stalling and helping Jesse?

What is Jesse going to do to Lindsey? Will Benny come home and freak out because Lindsey isn't there? Will Zack try to take down his cousin?

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	6. Kill and Maybe Kiss?

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

BENNY:

I walked in through the door when I saw Lindsey standing over some guy. I couldn't tell who he was, but he disappeared into thin air.

"Lindsey, what the hell happened? Are you okay?" I asked her as I ran over to her. She turned around and looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"I think I just killed someone," she told me. Her voice was shaky.

"What do you mean you think you just killed someone? Did you drain him?"

She handed me the wooden stake. "No I stabbed him in the heart with this."

"Tell me what happened."

"I just got home and Rory showed up. He wanted to come in and talk-"

"You killed Rory!?" I interrupted.

"NO I killed JESSE!" She screamed. "He ran past the door when I gave Rory permission to come in, and that technically gave him permission, so after Rory left, Jesse broke in and we got in a fight and I super sped to your room and grabbed a wooden stake and ran back out here and stabbed him and then you came home-"

I dropped the wooden stake and backpack and grabbed Lindsey. I hugged her super tight. She hugged back and started crying.

"It's okay, Lindsey, he's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back," I told her calmly.

"I was so scared, I had no idea what to do," she whispered in my ear. She was really freaking out.

"It's okay, it's totally okay. I got scared when I had to fight him."

"Please don't leave me alone tonight," she begged.

"I won't."

We sat on the couch and I comforted her. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on her head. We just sat there talking about random things. I had to try to get her mind off of it. The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. It was Ethan and Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked them.

"I texted them. You were so scared, I figured it was going to take more than just me to calm you down."

* * *

LINDSEY:

Sarah ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "How are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm okay," I mumbled. "I'm a lot better."

Ethan came over and hugged me next.

_Damn, I miss his hugs._

We sat on the couch and I told them exactly what had happened, every detail. Benny never left me.

"You could have called us. We would have been right over to help you," Ethan suggested.

"There was no time. I had to think fast. The fight only lasted, like, five minutes," I argued.

"I could stay the night. Just us two vampire teenagers staying up all night," Sarah offered.

"Please?" I asked. She nodded.

Ethan left to go home and Sarah left to go pack an overnight bag.

"Thanks for coming," I told Ethan in a private conversation.

"No problem. I hate that guy and now that he's gone, I am so freaking happy."

"I'm happy too. Not really freaking out, but now that it's dark out I'm scared one of his fanged friends will come for revenge."

"None of them will have the guts too. You killed their leader! In five minutes!" Ethan said in a tone that made me laugh.

"Yeah you better watch out for this! 120 pounds of vampire stabbing muscle right here!" I yelled into the darkness. Ethan and I busted up laughing. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Hold on, you have an eyelash," Ethan said. He came closer to me. I closed my eye so he could get it.

"Got it?"

"Nope."

"What about now?"

"And… Got it."

I opened my eyes and Ethan was right in front of my face.

_Kiss him Linds, ya know ya want to._

"I miss us," I heard myself say.

"I miss us too. But-"

"But because of you there is no more us," I interrupted. I sounded disappointed.

"Hey, I'm sorry I broke your heart… But I had too."

"Because a vampire and a human can't be together forever," I added. He nodded.

Ethan turned around and walked off into the darkness towards his house. I saw him walk inside when Sarah showed up.

"So? What did I miss?"

"Nothing new," I sighed.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter six!

So Lindsey killed Jesse! No more Jesse! Please tell me your thoughts on that?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How did you react to Lindsey killing Jesse? How sweet was it for Benny to comfort her and to call her friends and to never leave her side?

How awesome are Ethan and Sarah for coming over for Lindsey? They are, like, the bestest friends ever!

How did you like the little Ethan – Lindsey thing at the end? I'm not saying they will, but what if they got back together? What would be a cute couple nickname for them?

Thank you for reading! Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	7. The Morning After

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

BENNY:

I walked into the living room and found Lindsey and Sarah hanging out on the couch. They were laughing about something.

"Hey bro, sleep well?" Lindsey asked when she saw me walk in.

"You guys are loud, I could hear what you guys were talking about," I told them.

"Well our bedrooms are separated by a wall, plus we're teenage vampires," Lindsey commented.

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled.

"Who were you on the phone with last night?" Sarah asked me.

"Sarah!" Lindsey whisper yelled. They both started laughing.

I got curious. "What makes you think I was on the phone with someone last night?"

"Because we heard you talking to someone at, like, two o clock in the morning," Lindsey explained. They both pointed to their ears indicating vampire hearing.

"Alright I was talking to Ethan," I defended. "I told him to be careful when Jane's a teenager."

"I'm pretty sure when Jane's a teenager, Ethan will have already moved out and left the country," Lindsey said.

Sarah mumbled something and Lindsey's jaw dropped. She was shocked about something.

"I cannot BELIEVE you just said that!" Lindsey screamed. She grabbed a couch pillow and started hitting Sarah with it. Sarah was laughing so hard it made me laugh.

"Wait, wait what did she say?" I wondered.

"Nothing! AHH!" Sarah screamed.

Lindsey threw the pillow on the floor. "Not okay, Sarah."

"It's true though! I witnessed what happened between you two last night. You wanted something to happen, and he wanted something to happen," Sarah told her.

"Are you talking about Ethan?" I asked. Sarah nodded. "What happened between you and Ethan last night little sis?"

"I ain't tell you anything," Lindsey announced.

I left the room to go get ready for school. I was in the bathroom when I heard laughter coming from Lindsey's room.

_Girls are strange._

* * *

LINDSEY:

Sarah and I went to my room to get ready.

"I can't believe you said that. What if Benny heard you?"

"Benny couldn't hear me, I said it so quietly only vampires could hear it," Sarah told me. "Plus, it's true. You and Ethan are going to get married some day and live happily ever after!"

"And we're going to live in a magical castle made of glass on the outskirts of town!" I continued. We both started laughing. It was so loud that the house started shaking, I'm pretty sure.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter seven. Simple, sweet little chapter.

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Sounds like Lindsey is having a pretty good day so far. Will someone come along and try to ruin it?

LOL Sarah said that someday Ethan and Lindsey will get married. Will Sarah try to get them back together?

What's going to happen between Lindsey and Zack? Will she tell him she killed his cousin?

Thank you for reading! Please review!

PLLMBAV


	8. She Wouldn't Do That

Thank you for continuing! Lots of drama coming!

* * *

LINDSEY:

Benny and I were walking to school together. Sarah had to fly home for something, so it was just the two of us. We kind of got an early start this morning.

"So Jesse was related to Zack?" Benny asked me. I've been clearing up the whole situation for him.

"Yes."

"Could Zack be as dangerous as Jesse?"

"God, I hope not. I don't know."

"Maybe you should report him to the Council," Benny suggested.

"What!? I can't do that!" I snapped.

"Linds, Zack is probably a vampire. He's been living with Jesse. What are the chances he's helping Jesse?"

"He wouldn't do that," I argued.

"I can't believe you're defending a guy you don't anything about!" Benny yelled at me.

"I know plenty!" I yelled back. "He is nothing like Jesse. He doesn't act evil."

"Act?" Benny questioned.

"He isn't evil Benny!" I snapped.

"I think you should still report him. Better safe than sorry."

"What is he's not?"

"But what if he is!?"

"I'm not reporting Zack to the Council. End of story."

I flew off, leaving Benny alone on a sidewalk. He was going to walk to school by himself.

* * *

BENNY:

Lindsey flew off to who knows where and I continued walking to school.

_God she can get so overdramatic. How can she defend that guy?_

I got to school and saw Zack at his locker.

I couldn't help myself. "Are you evil?" I asked him as I walked up to him.

"Good morning to you too Benny. Where's Weir?"

"Forget about Lindsey right now. Are you evil?" I said firmly.

"What's makes you think I'm evil?"

"I know that Jesse is your cousin. And I know about Jesse's history. He's a pretty bad guy. Are you anything like that?"

Zack sighed. "Look, Jesse did some things that he regrets. But I regret nothing that I did. And he did disrespect women. But I don't disrespect women. Unless she doesn't give me what I want."

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Let's just say, your sister came over one night after she got mad at you. We talked and one thing led to another-"

I interrupted him. "If you tell anyone Lindsey had sex with you, a wooden stake will be dug deep into your chest," I threatened.

"Stab me then."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eight!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Could Zack be as evil as Jesse? Will Lindsey decide to report him to the Council?

Will Benny believe Lindsey had sex with Zack? Do you think she did? How will Lindsey react? What will happen to her?

What will Lindsey's friends believe? Will they fight Zack and stand up for her?

Thank you for reading! Please review!

PLLMBAV


	9. I Hate Zack!

So a twist happened in the last chapter. Thanks for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I got to school when lunch was happening. I went to the council and warned them about Zack. I didn't technically report him, but they are aware that he is related to Jesse. If Zack does anything evil, all I have to do is tell them and he's gone.

_I really hope Zack isn't like his cousin._

For some reason, everyone I walked by looked at me. Some were quick glances, some were long stares. A group of girls laughed at me, and a couple of males jocks whistled at me. I keep checking my shirt, my jeans zipper and my shoes for any sign of flashing or anything embarrassing. I even felt my back for a kick me sign. But nothing told me why people were paying attention to me. I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into someone. It was Ethan.

"Sorry Ethe, I wasn't paying attention."

"You showed up today? We didn't think you would show up today."

I grew suspicious. "Are you okay? You seem really jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy, I have no idea what you're talking about. You should go home today," he said quickly. He even turned me around and pushed me towards the door.

"What did you guys do?" I asked him.

"We didn't do anything! It was your stupid new boyfriend, Zack."

_Okay, jealous much?_

"Zack is not my boyfriend," I admitted. "And what did he do?"

A group of popular girls walked up to me. One of them was Stephanie, head of the cheer team. "Look who it is girls? Not Virginsey, that's for damn sure."

Ethan groaned and threw his head back. I was super confused. "I'm sorry. What did you just call me?"

"Not Virginsey. As in you're no longer a virgin," her friend informed me.

Ethan grabbed my arm and tried to drag me out.

"No Ethan don't. Who told you I was no longer a virgin?"

Stephanie gasped. "So is it true?"

"No it's not true!" I snapped.

"Then why is your new boyfriend telling everyone that? You know that new kid? Zack? Anyways, TTYL!" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and they all walked off. I started crying.

"Lindsey, are you okay?" Ethan asked me. I punched the wall. Well I punched a hole in the wall. It didn't hurt.

"Does that answer your question?" I snapped. I couldn't even look at him.

"Linds-"

"How could he do this to me!?" I interrupted. "We only hung out once and that was late at night for coffee."

Ethan put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, let's go. I'll ditch with you."

I just stood there. I didn't move.

"Come here," he told me. He turned me around and hugged me tight. "It will be okay."

"Why would he do this?" I asked.

"He's related to Jesse. Jesse tried to do something like this to Sarah a long time ago. None of us trusted him when Benny told us they were related. We tried to talk to him but he left already. No one knows where he went."

"I hope he's gone for good," I whispered.

I saw Benny and Rory walking down the hallway together. Once they saw us they ran over in a panic.

"Lindsey what happened?" Benny asked.

"Are you okay?" Rory added.

I turned out of the hug. Ethan still had his arm wrapped around me. "No but I'll manage," I lied. I wiped away some of the tears with my hand.

"Stephanie and her clique came over and started bullying Lindsey because of the rumor. I tried to pull her away but it was too late," Ethan told them.

Rory put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Linds, he won't get away with it. Sarah, Erica, and I are going to search everywhere to find this asshole and make him regret it."

"I've already tried to go around and tell everyone your alibi. Which was you were at home with me and you never left. Zack won't say which night it was, but that's what we're telling everyone."

"How many people believe you?" I asked him.

"Besides the three of us and Sarah and Erica, not very many people," Rory told me.

"He won't get away with it," Ethan assured me.

"I love you guys," I said. We all did a little group hug and then I flew off to go home. Before things got worse.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter nine!

So what do you think of Zack's little story? Please tell me!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Why would Zack do this? For revenge? Is he really evil like Jesse?

Where could Zack have gone? They said he left.

Will the gang find Zack and make him pay?

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	10. He's Dead Too

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

BENNY:

I was home alone with Lindsey. We were sitting on the couch in the dark in total silence. We had both our cell phones within reach, waiting for someone to call. Lindsey kept playing with her fingers, staring at the ground. Her long hair blocked her face so I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. When I wasn't looking at her, I was looking out the window watching in case someone showed up at the door.

"Thank you for taking my side and believing I didn't do it," Lindsey said breaking the silence.

I didn't look at her. I just continued staring out the window. "I know you better than you think. I know you aren't that type of girl and you wouldn't do something like that."

"I hope they find him. And I hope they kill him."

I looked at her. "They will. They'll search the whole planet to look for him."

There was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. I saw Sarah, Erica, and Rory carrying a passed out Zack.

"Omigod! What did you do to him?" I shouted. They entered the house and threw, literally threw, Zack on the floor.

"He was home. We went over, tried to reason with him, it broke out in a fight, Rory punched him so hard he passed out and now we're here," Erica explained.

"Rory punched him?" I asked.

"Nobody messes with my Lindsey," he defended.

"Aww Rory, thank you so much!" Lindsey said. She ran over to the entryway to join us.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We duct tape him to a chair, bolt the chair into concrete and make him deny the rumor is true," Erica said positively.

"You make it seem so simple," Sarah commented.

"Because it is!"

* * *

LINDSEY:

We waited for an hour before Zack woke up.

_God Roar, did you have to hit him so freaking hard?_

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Let me go!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Not until you take back that rumor about having sex with my sister," Benny told him.

Zack laughed. "I can't take that back. Everyone already knows about it."

"What will it take for you to take it back?" Erica asked him.

Zack looked at me and smiled. "It involves Weir."

I slapped him so hard it echoed throughout the house. "I'm not going to have sex with you for real."

"I wasn't going to say that!" he yelled at me.

"Then what were you going to say!?" I yelled back.

"You killed my cousin. I needed his help."

"With what?" Sarah wondered.

"I got banned from the state of California for biting everyone at my school and collecting their souls," he explained.

_God why does that sound so familiar?_

"I needed Jesse's help with getting back in California. My family and friends are there. But he's gone, so I need your help," Zack continued.

"How am I supposed to help you?" I snapped.

"Come with me to California, and talk to the Council there and convince them that I'm not a bad guy!"

"Hell no am I helping you! After what you just did to me? You are a bad guy."

"You wanna know the real reason I spread that rumor?"

"Yes yes please tell me!" I shouted.

"You were getting too attached. I knew you had a thing for me, but I have a girlfriend back in California. I watched all these teen shows and they all pretty much said the same thing: Lie and tell everyone you had sex with the girl and she will stay the hell away from you forever!"

I super sped to my dad's room and grabbed his pocket knife off of his dresser. I super sped back into the living room.

"You and your cousin need to rethink these evil plans! Not only are they terrible, but they end with you dead!" When I screamed the word dead, I plunged the knife in his chest. He disappeared right in front of us.

"Damn! Two down, who the hell is next?" Rory asked me.

"Hopefully I won't need to stab someone anytime soon."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter ten!

So Jesse and Zack are dead. Thoughts on that?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How will Lindsey deal with the rumor? Will it just go away? Will she try to end it?

Will any more evil guys come and mess with them?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	11. We Thank You

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I went to the Council first thing the next morning. Screw school, this was way more important. Plus the rumor was still going around and I was trying to avoid that as much as possible. I told them what I found out about Zack and Jesse.

"We appreciate you ending them. That way we don't have too," said the little girl. I can never remember her name.

"Someone had to do it, and it just so happened to be me."

"Thank you for your work. We could use you," she told me.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For in case something like this happens. We have a group of strong vampires who go after vampires, like Jesse and Zack, and destroy them and all of their evil doings. I think you could be good at it," she informed me.

"No thanks. I don't fight. Or hunt people."

"We need to thank you somehow. If you want something in the future, just ask us and we will do it. No matter what it is."

I thought about it. "Actually, there is this one thing."

* * *

BENNY:

I walked in through the front door after school got out.

"Lindsey! We need to talk!"

She came skipping into the living room. "What's up?"

"You seem happy," I noticed.

"Oh I am SO happy you have no freaking idea!"

"Uh huh. Listen, Principal Hicks says that you've been missing too much school. I told him about the rumor and he said he'd end it. You have to come back tomorrow."

She groaned. "Fine I'll go back tomorrow! I'll just have to wear my glasses," she mumbled.

"What? Glasses? Why do you need to wear your glasses?"

"Because Grandma stopped ordering me contacts."

"Grandma stopped ordering you contacts because you're a freaking vampire. Hello? Vampire sight?"

She smiled a big smile. It kind of creeped me out. She dragged me to her bedroom and showed me a small purple bottle.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"The Council decided to reward me with anything I wanted because I solved their little Jesse and Zack problem."

I examined the bottle. "Is this a cure?"

She nodded. "I need to take it soon. Apparently while the changes are happening, I'm in a deep sleep. Kind of like when I turned into a vampire. Only it's shorter, and I won't wake up," she explained. "I should take it now so I wake up in time for school tomorrow. I just wanted to wait until someone got home so you guys wouldn't be scared."

"Okay then. Drink the cure and I'll see you tomorrow. Good night I guess?"

* * *

She nodded and I left her room.

And that's the end of chapter eleven!

So Lindsey is going to be cured! Do you think it will work?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

How do you think the gang will react to Lindsey being cured? What will happen next?

Thank you for reading! Review, maybe?

PLLMBAV


	12. Yay It Worked!

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I woke up the next day with energy. I jumped out of bed the moment my alarm clock went off.

_Did it work?_

I ran down the hallway to the girl's bathroom.

_I didn't use super speed._

I looked in the mirror. I spun around a couple times, staring at my refection.

_I can see my refection in the mirror._

I ran back to my room and checked my Facebook. I realized I couldn't see the letters on the keyboard. They were blurry. I grabbed my glasses off of my desk and put them on.

_I need my glasses to see again._

I logged into Facebook and updated my status. I don't have many friends, just Sarah, Erica, Benny, Ethan, Rory, Grandma, and Dad.

**IT WORKED! #YAY #NOMOREFANGS #NOMORECRAVINGSFORHUMANS**

No one else was online because no one else was awake. But Benny was about to be soon. I ran down the hallway and started knocking on his door.

"BENNY BENNY BENNY BENNY BENNY BENNY BENNY-"

A very sleepy and annoyed Benny opened the door. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" he snapped.

"It worked!"

"What? What worked?"

"The cure."

It took a while for the information to be processed through his sleepy brain. "Oh. Wow. Um, congrats I guess?"

I started jumping up and down. "I need my glasses to see. I have a reflection. I can't smell your blood!" I screamed. Luckily no one else was home except the two of us.

"Too early for screaming," Benny told me.

"Shut up! Don't kill my mood."

I ran back to my room and started getting ready.

_Today I'm going to be the new new Lindsey Weir._

* * *

BENNY:

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Lindsey entered skipping, literally skipping.

I groaned. "Stop being happy and energetic, it's creeping me out," I told her.

"Oh Benny. Sad, poor, naïve Benny," she sighed.

I crossed my arms against my chest and sat back in my chair. "Okay, this should be good."

She smiled at me. "You will just never know how miserable and difficult it is being a vampire. I'm grateful that Hell is over."

I nodded. "Uh huh."

She continued smiling and nodding her head.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

She walked off laughing. "Whatever, let's go to school."

We left the house and walked off. We ran into Ethan.

"ETHAN!" Lindsey yelled as I ran up to him. She jumped on his back.

"Whoa okay. What is up with her? You are in a GOOD mood," he observed.

"I AM IN A GREAT MOOD!" Lindsey sang.

Ethan turned around and looked at me. "What the hell did you do to her?"

I threw my hands up in surrender. "I did nothing! She freaking got cured last night!"

Ethan's jaw dropped and he turned to Lindsey. I could tell he was shocked. She on the other hand was jumping up and down on the sidewalk.

"SURPRISE!" she shouted.

"And it worked? Are you okay?"

"NEVER BETTER!"

Ethan turned back to me. "Was the cure also an act like an eight year old potion? Cause seriously, she's acting like Jane right now."

I shrugged my shoulders. We started walking to school.

"So Lindsey, I think the rumor about you and Zack died down. There was a huge party the other night and Stephanie got drunk, like DRUNK, and did a bunch of stupid stuff. People videotaped it. The populars were talking about it yesterday, the whole school will be talking about it today," Ethan told her.

"I'm in a good mood. I'm cured! Rumor or no rumor, nothing can ruin this day for me."

_I should ask the Council what they put in that cure…_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter twelve!

So YAY Lindsey is cured! Thoughts on that?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What will happen to the gang now that Lindsey is normal? Any more trouble?

Do you think Ethan and Lindsey will get back together?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	13. Day of the Dance

So this chapter happens SUPER far into the future. It is now the second week of December and school is about to be let out for Winter Break. Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

Sarah and I were following Erica around school. She was hanging up posters about the school dance. It's a winter dance called "Last Dance of the Year". It's supposed to be a joke because it's the last dance of the annual year, not the school year. Haha very funny.

"So got any dates to the dance?" Sarah asked us. I got nervous.

"Of course I got a date!" Erica told her.

"Tell me it's someone who won't ruin our night," Sarah snapped. I gave her a confused look. "Last school dance she brought Jesse and he bit Ethan and I had to drain the poison and I turned into a full vampire!"

I could sense Sarah was still upset about that. "Oh yeah. Benny told me that story."

"Do you have a date?" Sarah repeated.

"Actually… No."

"WHAT!?" Erica screamed. "Not even Ethan?"

"I think Ethan and I are done for good," I admitted.

"No! You guys can't be over over! You were so cute together," Sarah whined.

"He broke up with me because I was a vampire at the time. I've been cured for over a month, if we were going to get back together because I no longer have fangs, I think it would have happened by now."

Sarah gave me a sympathy hug. "There's still plenty of cute guys left. We can find you one!"

"Um no. The dance is tonight, she'll look desperate. But she could take another boy to get Ethan jealous and make him come back," Erica informed us.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your brother's other best friend," she said.

"Rory!? Hell no!" I snapped.

* * *

BENNY:

Rory, Ethan and I were hanging out in the cafeteria during lunch. The girls were off hanging posters and getting the gym ready for the dance tonight.

"So you two got dates?" Ethan asked us.

"Nope," Rory said with a smile. I think he likes it being single.

"I was going to ask Della but she's been too busy setting up for the dance," I told them.

"Dude, she's sitting right over there," Rory said. I turned around and saw her sitting at a table with friends.

_Crap…_

"Uh," I hesitated. "You know what? I'll go alone too."

"Aww are you scared?" Ethan teased.

"Me? Scared? This is coming from the guy who won't ask his ex-girlfriend," I smirked. Rory started laughed.

"I want to ask Lindsey. I want to date Lindsey again-"

"Then do it!" Rory interrupted.

"I can't-"

"Why not?" I interrupted.

"Would ya let me talk?" Ethan snapped. Rory and I sat there waiting for an answer. "I broke up with her because she was a vampire. Won't it be wrong if I date her again because she got cured?"

"Dude, she might think the fangs weren't the reason you broke up with her. She might freak out and hate herself because she'll think it was for some other reason but you won't tell her what that reason is," Rory lectured. Ethan's eyes got big and my jaw dropped.

"Dude?" Ethan asked.

"I cannot BELIEVE you just said that!" I freaked out. Rory smiled. "Anyway, E, Lindsey loves you. She probably asked for the cure so you guys can be together. Ask her before someone I don't like does."

* * *

LINDSEY:

Ethan, Benny and I walked home after school. I was in front texting Sarah. The boys were about ten feet behind me talking about something. They were talking quietly and I couldn't hear them.

_What I wouldn't give for having my vampire hearing back._

I was about to walk up the driveway when I heard Benny call me. "Hold on Lindsey, Ethan wants to talk to you." I turned around and faced Ethan. He looked kind of nervous. Benny went inside the house, leaving us alone on the sidewalk.

"What's up Ethan?" I asked.

"So, um, do you have a date to the dance tonight?"

_Oh God…_

"Depends. Are you asking me?"

"Well if you already have a date, its fine-"

"No Ethan, I do not have a date," I interrupted. "And I'd be happy to go with you."

He smiled and I left to go inside. I have a dance to get ready for.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter thirteen!

So Ethan and Lindsey are going to the dance. Yay! Will they start dating again? Thoughts on that?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

LOL just out of curiosity, if Ethan and Lindsey weren't into each other, would Rory and Lindsey date? Just out of curiosity. I want to know.

Will anyone evil show up and ruin the dance? Or will everyone have fun and no blood will be lost?

Seriously, do you think Ethan and Lindsey could date again? And what do you think of the mash up name Lethan?

Please review!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	14. School Dance

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

BENNY:

_I'm happy that Ethan asked Lindsey. They both love each other and I approve._

What? When Dad's away, someone has to take his place and be hard on Lindsey's relationships. Ethan showed up at the house and Grandma took pictures of the three of us. Ethan has his license, he just chooses to not really use it, so we got to drive to the dance. He borrowed his dad's car. He and Lindsey were in the front and I sat in the back.

_Let the lovebirds sit together._

We showed up and the school and it looked like everyone was there. We walked in and saw Erica and Rory sitting at a table. I walked over to join them.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down.

"He asked her?" Rory asked me. I nodded. "Go Ethan."

Erica sighed. "They look so cute together."

"Erica, I'm surprised you aren't freaking out that you're sitting at a table with two nerds," I told her.

"Eh, my date's running a little bit late. But as soon as he gets here, I'm out of here," she snapped.

* * *

LINDSEY:

Ethan and I walked into the dance holding hands. Benny went and sat a table with our friends.

"Wanna dance?" Ethan asked.

"Well it is a dance," I joked. Ethan laughed.

_I hate myself for saying that. At least he laughed._

We walked out to the dance floor. I could tell our friends were watching. Ethan had his arms around my waist and I had my arms around his neck. We were smiling and laughing having a really fun time. Every now and then our friends would join us, but then a slow song would come on and they would suddenly disappear. Eventually I rested my head on Ethan's shoulder.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter fourteen!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Lindsey and Ethan seem to have a really fun time. Will someone try to ruin it?

Will Lindsey and Ethan be something more after this dance?

Thank you for reading! Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	15. No Flirting!

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was looking everywhere for Ethan. He disappeared on me. He said he was going to go to the bathroom, but that was like ten minutes ago. I decided if I was ever going to find him, I was going to need help. I ran over to the table where our friends were sitting.

"Hey, have you seen Ethan?"

"Your date run away?" Rory asked me. Benny laughed. Erica hit him.

"No, he left to go to the bathroom. But he's been gone for ten minutes," I explained.

"I can go look for him," Benny offered. He left the gym and went to go look for his friend. I stole his seat.

"So before he left, were you and Ethan having fun?" Erica asked me.

I sighed. "So much fun. What about you and your date?"

"He stood me up. And Sarah claimed she wasn't feeling well, so she couldn't come," Erica told me.

"Wanna have a girl's dance?" I asked. She nodded and laughed.

"Wait you said Sarah wasn't feeling well?" Rory asked Erica. She nodded. "She showed up anyway," he said as he pointed to a girl standing in the corner behind the refreshments table.

"Omigod, is that Ethan?" Erica asked.

I gasped. "Sarah and Ethan are flirting!" I screamed.

"What? They're not flirting," Rory defended.

"Look at them. Ethan has his hands in his front pants pockets, Sarah has her hair flipped over her shoulder, and they're both laughing. What do you call that?" Erica argued.

"You can only see his backside; you don't know that's Ethan!" Rory argued back. I was about to respond when Benny interrupted me.

"I couldn't find Ethan anywhere," Benny said. I gave Rory a look that said 'take that' and his face read 'I'm sorry Lindsey'. I got up and ran out the gym.

* * *

BENNY:

I looked for Ethan everywhere and when I went back to the table to tell Lindsey, she got up and ran off.

"Okay what the hell was that?" I asked. Rory pointed to Sarah and what looked like Ethan talking in a corner.

"Apparently, they're flirting," Rory whispered to me. I don't know what happened but next thing I knew I was walking over to Ethan and Sarah.

"Why did you leave Lindsey?" I asked Ethan. I sounded irritated for some reason.

"Okay before you hate me, I went to the bathroom, came back, and ran into Sarah. We started talking and hanging out. I've been dancing with Lindsey the whole night, I think I can take a break."

"Tell that to Lindsey. She thinks you two were flirting," I told them.

"What?" Ethan asked. Sarah began walking off.

"Where are you going Sarah?" I asked her.

"To talk to Lindsey. She's probably where all girls go when they think their date was flirting with someone else," Sarah answered. She didn't seem mad or happy when she said that. No feeling at all. Mutual tone.

* * *

LINDSEY:

I was in the girl's bathroom just standing in there. It felt so cool in there, whereas the gym was so hot from everyone dancing. Sarah walked in.

"I want to talk to you," she announced.

"I don't want to talk to you," I answered. I tried to leave but she blocked me.

"I wasn't flirting with Ethan," she told me. I crossed my arms across my chest. "God can't a girl have a friendly conversation with a boy anymore?"

I looked down at the floor. "You promise you two weren't flirting," I mumbled.

"Lindsey, you're like a little sister to me. Ethan is yours. He loves you and you love him."

I hugged her and she hugged back. "I'm sorry. I'm just so crazy in love with him, I freaked out and got jealous for a couple of minutes."

We both laughed and left the bathroom. We were walking back to the gym when Ethan came up to me.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Everything is okay. I'm sorry I thought you two were flirting."

"I'm sorry I just left you."

He leaned in a kissed me. And I kissed back. It was amazing.

_God I missed that so much! Thank you!_

I didn't want it to end, but sadly we were interrupted. I pulled away from Ethan.

"DJ just called last dance. It's a slow song," Benny announced.

"Wanna go do one last dance? Or do you wanna kiss some more?" he mumbled.

"Come on, it's the last dance of the year," I joked.

We walked back in the gym and Benny followed. I could hear him making kissing noises behind us. I kicked him.

"Ow!" he cried out. I smiled and Ethan laughed.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter fifteen!

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

Will Ethan and Lindsey date?

What do you think of Lindsey's little jealousy? Could Ethan and Sarah have a secret thing?

Will tonight go somewhere it didn't plan to go?

Please review?

PLLMBAV


	16. Let's Get Together

Thanks for continuing!

* * *

LINDSEY:

After the dance, Ethan, Benny and I went back home. I was in the passenger seat, Benny was in the back and Ethan drove. Ethan parked in front of our house and Benny got out and went inside. I was about to get out when Ethan stopped me.

"So are we-"

"Back together?" I interrupted. "I don't know. Do you-"

"Want to be?" he interrupted.

_We really are perfect for each other. We finish each other's sentences._

"I want to be. I miss us," I admitted.

"Me too."

I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Wanna meet my parents?" he asked me.

I laughed. "Um I kinda already know your parents. Ross and Sam right?"

"Yeah but they know you as Benny's little sister, childhood friend, and sometimes emergency babysitter for Jane. They haven't met you as my girlfriend."

I had no idea how to respond. "Um, sure. But just for a little bit. My curfew's in, like, fifteen minutes."

We got out of the car and went to his house. He used his key to unlock the front door.

"Mom? Dad? Can you come down here please? I want you to meet someone," he announced.

I couldn't resist. "What if they don't like me?" I asked.

Ethan could sense I was joking. "Trust me, they'll love you."

We both laughed and Ethan's parents came downstairs.

"Hello Lindsey, haven't seen you in a while," Ethan's mom said. We both hugged. "How are things?"

"Good. Um, better than they used to be."

"Yeah your grandma told us you and Benny made up. No more war?" Ethan's dad told me.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Ethan said. "Lindsey and I are back together."

"Back together? When did you guys break up?" Ethan's mom asked us. I looked at Ethan.

_He never told them we broke up. What is going to be his reason?_

"Um we broke up a couple months ago," I explained, "because I didn't think I was ready for the whole dating thing. So I called it off and thought about it and realized I could try it."

"Yeah that's the reason," Ethan agreed.

"Well while you guys are over, Ross and I have come up with some rules," Ethan's mom said. We all sat down in the living room.

"We are aware that at Lindsey's house, the rules will be different. And I'm sure Ms. Weir would love to tell you her rules soon," Ethan's dad began. "Rule number one, you two will not be allowed to be in this house alone. Rule number two, no going into the bedrooms alone even if the door is left open. Rule number three, no sneaking out past curfew to run away into the night together to go to a party or a date or something. Rule number four, you can only go on double dates so go to the movies or dinner with another couple. Rule number five, this relationship cannot get in the way of school or anything important. And last but not least, rule number six, no sex under any circumstances."

"That's a lot of rules," Ethan commented.

"You two are great kids, I'm sure you will follow all of them," Ethan's mom said.

"We will," I assured her. "I better go; Grandma's probably questioning Benny about where I am."

I got up and went to the front door. Ethan walked me out.

"I'll see you later?"

"See you later."

We kissed one last time and I went home.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter sixteen! And the final chapter of this Lindsey Weir story. I might do one more in this series. Should I?

So yay they're a couple again! Lethan?

Soo a couple things for you to think about:

What will our favorite couple do? What are some of the dates they might go on? Will their relationship get in the way of their friendships with the others?

That was a lot of rules the Morgans had. Will Ethan and Lindsey follow them? Or will they break a rule or two?

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


End file.
